


HUNNY

by annabagnell, okbutjusthisonce



Series: RFU [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Honey, Jealous Sherlock, John Watson is Crazy Knocked Up, M/M, Mpreg, Naughty, Omega John, jealous alpha, naughty omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabagnell/pseuds/annabagnell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutjusthisonce/pseuds/okbutjusthisonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written by the talented annabagnell for this 'verse. Thank you!!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	HUNNY

**Author's Note:**

> Written by the talented annabagnell for this 'verse. Thank you!!!!

Infuriatingly, Sherlock insisted that John not leave the flat. He’d been possessive, obviously, for quite some time, but as John’s belly started to fill and droop almost to his knees, the Alpha had all but barricaded the doors to keep him inside.

John wasn’t having any of it.

“I’m not _that_ big!” he whined, staggering through the kitchen on his way to the sitting room. He felt his belly ram into a chair and push it aside, but he ploughed on through, his belly swinging almost independently in front of him as he made his way out to where Sherlock was sitting, sprawled in his chair. “And I don’t want to be kept inside like some bloody _pet_!”

“You _are_ my pet,” Sherlock replied, watching John waddle heavily through the sitting room, gravid belly leading the way. He couldn’t take his eyes from the sway and swing of it...so round and full of pups, his pups…”I’m not letting you leave the flat. I need you here. You need to be here. Mine.”

John continued on his rampage, stomping through the sitting room, irate until he realised his anger was getting him nowhere. “Alpha?” he pled, body rocking side to side as he made his way forward, both hands rubbing the sides of his belly enticingly. “I want to go out.”

Sherlock made a low growling noise and locked his gaze on John’s swollen form. “It would be like releasing Godzilla on London,” he muttered under his breath, a note of desperation entering his voice. He resolutely kept his hands away from his lap, doing his best to ignore his throbbing cock as John’s gaze grew angry once more.  

“DID YOU JUST CALL ME GODZILLA?” the Omega shouted, nearly toppling over as he rammed into the sofa. He grunted and flopped down onto the piece of furniture, wincing as the mass of his belly yanked at his stretched skin.

Sherlock swallowed. “May have.”

"It's your fault," John replied, rubbing his overlarge middle as the pups squirmed inside. "You did this to me, filled me up like this. Let me go out," He said, pushing his belly out as much as he could manage. "I'll be good, I promise, I just want to go outside."

Sherlock whined low in his throat. "I can't let you go out," he said thickly, his eyes glued to John's middle. "Need you here, safe with me..." He swallowed hard.

"Please, Sherlock?" John begged, rubbing his belly. "Please?"

Sherlock made a desperate noise and palmed his prick. "Can't, John, need you safe. Here."

"I'll find a way out," John replied, sinking back into the sofa with a sigh of defeat.

Sherlock was quiet for some time, the pulse in his throat pounding. “It’s not like you can exactly crawl out a window,” he replied at last, a small smirk playing across his features. John’s pulse quickened.

Scraps of clothes littered the floor. After their argument earlier, John had locked himself in their shared bedroom. Sherlock wasn’t pleased, but John was locked from the inside, and like he’d said earlier - it wasn’t as though John could escape out a window.

John was determined to prove him wrong.

The main road block was that none of the clothes he’d tried on managed to stay in one piece for longer than a few seconds. There were several button-downs (closer to muumuus, really) that were now laying in tatters on the floor - they’d held until he ‘let it out’ and then had torn to shreds, sometimes in places that weren’t even seams. The stretchy shirts weren’t working, either, and try as he might he couldn’t keep any of his jeans from sliding down to his thighs within seconds.

Fuck it. He would wear a sheet if that’s what it took.

Or two sheets, maybe.

Duly wrapped and held together with belts and knots, John carefully opened the window, glad that the traffic outside was quiet enough that it would be muffled by the bedroom door. He didn’t want to alert Sherlock to his escape. He pushed a box over under the window, grunting as he accidentally ran into and shifted the bureau with his belly, and took a deep breath, readying himself to step up and climb out the window.

He heard the sheet around his belly rip, but he soldiered on, manoeuvering until both his arms and his upper body were out the window. He was just preparing to hoist the rest of his bulk through when he felt an unfamiliar tightness and instinctively started to push himself back in.

To no avail.

Shit.

Sherlock, when he came in, immediately doubled over in laughter at the site of his mate stuck in the window frame. “You’re like Pooh bear,” he gasped, clutching onto the bedpost as tears streamed down his face. “Eat too much ‘hunny’, John?”

“Shut up and get me back inside,” John begged, and passers-by on the street gathered beneath his window to see the hugely pregnant Omega stuck half-in and half-out. “Bugger off,” he snapped, and though a few lingered to take pictures on their mobiles, the crowd eventually dispersed.

John had pressure marks on his sides and the crest of his belly where his flesh had stuck inside the window frame, and he rubbed them gingerly as he sank down onto the mattress. Sherlock, for his part, was still suppressing giggles. “It’s your fault,” John muttered, leaning back and letting the bulk of his belly hang heavy between his legs. His heart stopped briefly as his stomach rumbled with hunger, and his face paled as the craving hit him.

John could hear Sherlock’s roars of laughter continuing as he headed down the sidewalk toward the convenience shop. “Honey!”

 


End file.
